


All’s Well That Ends Well

by ClaireD



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Fluff, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Mycroft Feels, Sherlock Being Annoying, Sherlock is a Tease, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireD/pseuds/ClaireD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sherlock was always jealous of Mycroft being the smarter one, he had no idea that Mycroft was also secretly envious of himself being the one with thicker hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All’s Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> I always got the feeling that, as someone who obviously cares much about his appearance, Mycroft is somewhat unhappy with his hairline.

While Sherlock was always jealous of Mycroft being the smarter one, he had no idea that Mycroft was also secretly envious of himself being the one with thicker hair.

Thinking of Sherlock’s mop of curly hair, Mycroft recalled the old days when his hair volume could still match his brother’s.

“Ahh... How time flies by!” Touching that small island of hair remaining at the top of his head, Mycroft signed deeply, cursing his receding hairline.

Absent-mindedly, Mycroft wondered what could be the cause of his hair loss. Sherlock, of course, must take at least half of the blame, for he worried constantly about him. Keeping their unconventional relationship secret from the outside world was already hard enough, not to mention the trouble-making nature of Sherlock.

“So half for the country and half for Sherlock.” He thought bitterly as he approached the dressing mirror, checking himself from head to toe. “Even if going all bold someday, I’ll still look much more decent than Sherlock in his same old coat and scarf. I’ m always the better dresser after all.”

Fixing his tie, Mycroft looked into the mirror in a more cheerful mood. “Looking smart, doesn’t I?” Just then, Sherlock’s scornful face appeared at the back of his head. Forcing his annoying little brother out of the mind, he added a mental note to himself, “If I manage to lose a little weight, that is.” He frowned slightly.

“And don’ t you worry, little brother, the diet,” He spoke out to the imaginary Sherlock. “is going on very well.” Mycroft smiled in self-satisfaction, and there was no need to hide this blatant act of silliness when being alone.

“Oh really? Regrettably, based on what I’ve seen, I can hardly agree on that.” A deep voice replied playfully.

“Sherlock!?” Startled, Mycroft blinked twice. “Has the imagination somehow gone so vivid, or has he again…” He shuddered to continue the thought. “No, it’s not possible with the security system recently strengthened... ”

“Oh hello, brother dear, how are you? A little surprised to see me, it seems?” Out walked Sherlock from the dark corner of the hall, eyes bright with mischief.

“How ridiculous. It was like watching a bad comedy from back there.” Sherlock began in a dramatic manner, “Look at the result of my diet! Mummy will be so proud!”

Caught right on the spot, Mycroft stood rooted to the floor in utter humiliation, with the smile from a minute ago frozen on his face. “For god’s sake, how did you sneak in again?” Mycroft finally found his voice.

“Come on, you can block out the whole world if you will, Mycroft, but not me.” He tilted his head, shadows dancing on his sculptured cheekbones.

“Get out of here, Sherlock! Never you dare break in my house again.” Sensing no intention of leaving on Sherlock, he added, “Go now!” He pointed at the direction of the door.

Neither of them said anything for a short while, then Sherlock broke the silence. “Are you really angry with me this time?” Sheepishly, he glanced at his elder brother.

Eyes fixed on the doorway, Mycroft refused to acknowledge him.

“Mycroft, don’t.” Sounding like a small child being scolded, he stepped forward to hold Mycroft’s hand in his own. “I just wanted to bring you a little surprise, that’s all. I missed you, so very much. ”

Mycroft turned back and met a puppy-faced Sherlock. Every time Sherlock had done something that truly upsets Mycroft, he would put on a look like that, frowning and pouting. That specific look, Mycroft thought with affection, could thaw the hardest of hearts, or at least Mycroft’s.

Sherlock moved a little closer to hug him, landing a string of soft kisses first on his ear lobe, then travelling down his throat, and loosened the knot of Mycroft’s tie.

Mycroft could not help but bury his nose in Sherlock’s hair, feeling its silky texture with both hands, while taking in Sherlock’s unique scent.

“Am I forgiven now?” Sherlock murmured lazily near his ear, exhaling hot breath into it. Naughty naughty. Mycroft could feel the smirk on Sherlock’s lips, and the increasing tightness of his own trousers.

“Not so soon, brother mine.” Trying to keep a straight face, Mycroft eyed the bedroom, with plans already outlined for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
